


Resurgence

by orphan_account



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Character, Fix-It, Who was that lady in Inquisition’s, fiona stands straight and stands tall
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:55:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25690192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Fiona is not a person who sits and waits for the world to happen to her; especially if said world involved magisters infesting Redcliffe.Though in seeking aid from the sprouting Inquisition Fiona did not expect to be placed in a seat of military significance.
Relationships: TBD - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	Resurgence

Ferelden as a whole, from sunrise to set, was drenched in the scent of wet dog. Even the dewey morning smell that haunted the small lightless mornings had wet dog cling to it; if only faintly. Though high grounds were less soaked in the smell Fiona found upon nearing the Inquisition’s camp. The agents on watch snapped to attention once they spotted Fiona. Though she didn’t have time for interrogations and pointedly but calmly stated, “I am Grand Enchanter Fiona, and I have news from Redcliffe. Point me to the officer who will give me an answer to my question the quickest,  _ please _ .”

An awkward still and quiet had draped itself over the agents as they looked to each other, before one of them walked further into the camp before returning stiffly with a reply.

Fiona was pointed to the tent of the eyes and ears of the Inquisition's spymaster who was still in the Hinterlands at the time and fortunately- awake. A studying but neutral expression met Fiona upon entering the agent’s tent, sitting at a desk with a crow caged atop it, cawing softly but equally as studying and curious as its owner as it tracked Fiona upon her entrance. A red headed elf, despite sitting Fiona could see she carried herself wearily, and lightly, she was a spy as much as she was an elf. 

“You may call me Charter, Grand Enchanter Fiona.” The agent gestured to the chair across from her, eyes never leaving Fiona as she made her short distance across the tent. “But why is the leader of the rebel mages at a scouting camp in the middle of the Hinterlands before the crack of light and not Redcliffe?”

Charter’s flat expression seemed to crack with some emotion upon Fiona’s next words. “Because, I am to believe that the vermin who no doubt infested the Conclave just infested Redcliffe.” 

Magic, ever since it manifested in Fiona, had always been synonymous with freedom. But for the powerful mages and men of Tevinter, Fiona knew it only meant control and power. Or at the very least, self serving opportunity.

And that’s all Fiona and the mages of Redcliffe were to Alexius. Opportunity. An opportunity for what? Fiona had no intention to find out, even less so for the rest of the mages. 

But it was immediately and conveniently after the destruction of the Conclave and rooting spill that was the Breach when the magister decidedly stalked out of seemingly nowhere. Fiona needn’t have been a spirit healer or dreamer to take note of the fade creaking and lurching in protest around the man that was Alexius. It was all wrong. Not to mention his whole arrival was a tactic to prey on panic, if Fiona was anyone else it would have worked.

Alexius had offered servitude, of course laced in honey and words of rescue. Fiona couldn’t decide whether she’d wanted to spit at the man or laugh at his ‘offer’ at that moment. Why would anyone who had just freed themselves of the Chantry’s chokehold of a leash walk into another- nonetheless the barbed leash and destruction that was Tevinter’s. Fiona couldn’t decide if the man was selfishly desperate or stupidly selfish. She’d decided both upon learning and seeing the state his son Felix was in. 

Fiona said she needed time to make a decision, once she saw Alexius’ forces drip by drip, into Redcliffe. Watching and wanting. Wanting her and the free mages, from the smallest child to the eldest of them. Convenient whispers from stragglers, pressing and suggesting Fiona to take the offer. They were Tevinter, Alexius’ forces, but still, something was off. 

Fiona would not let them have anything but how long before they decided to take without Fiona’s permission?

So Fiona met in quiet and secret among the older head mages on what to do. Never in mass, in between work and in quiet corners with less ears and eyes on them. They’d unanimously agreed upon escape, but where some asked. The Hinterlands were rife with destruction and blood hungry templars-in addition to mages who decided all were foe. And any city or town capable of sustaining all the mages was no doubt in control of the Chantry who had guards at hand if not a pinch of templars. Where?

The sky was open and destruction was leering with Alexius wanting and patience no doubt waning.

Then came word of the Inquisition on small moth wings of hushed whispers. Refuge, divorced from the Chantry. Grabbing at the seams of the world. In need of more than their herald to truly close the maw in the sky. Fiona had gone to the small forces of the Inquisition positioned in the Hinterlands in the final hours of night and small hours of morning on horseback. Avoiding Alexius’ forces and the dangers that were the fighting of the templars and mages. 

“The inquisition has soldiers but not enough to storm Redcliffe.” Charter had said evenly once Fiona had explained the situation. Fiona frowned but didn’t hear a no.

“I’m not looking for a siege Charter. I wish to know if the Inquisition can take in and protect the mages of Redcliffe.”

“Supporting them isn’t your problem.” Charter countered cooly as she clasped her hands in front of her. 

“Can the inquisition support the mages of Redcliffe in full. Yes or no Charter.”

The calm expression never left Charter’s face, never cracked. Silence sat between the two for a moment, with Charter breaking it with a quiet “Yes.” 

“Thank you Charter, that is all I wished to know.”

Fiona had found a place, an escape from Redcliffe. She went to leave Charter’s tent, satisfied with the answer given. “Wait.” Fiona paused, turning to Charter who wore a stitched expression. “The Inquisition may be able to help and support you and the mages.” 

May be able to help? “What does the Inquisition want in turn for their help?”

“Not want Grand Enchanter, need.” Fiona felt her brow knit together. “The inquisition has not found a commander even prior to the breach. Now, in the chaos I have been tasked to provide one for the young cause.” 

“What does this have to do with me or Redcliffe?” Fiona exasperated, irritation crawling into her voice.

Charter continued. “The inquisition would be inclined to aid their commander or at least send forces and aid while also supporting the mages of Redcliffe, Grand Enchanter.” Charter tilted her head, seemingly to take in Fiona fully. “I am offering you, Grand Enchanter Fiona, with the position of Commander of the inquisition’s forces. For the betterment of the people of Thedas and mages of Redcliffe.”

The two stared at one another before Fiona turned away from the agent and contemplated, cradling her chin.

On one hand Fiona wanted to believe she alone could liberate every mage from Redcliffe on her own, but she was only one person. Alexius no doubt had his own forces infiltrate the mages by this point. Even if it was paranoia, Fiona was no spy and she could never truly tell one unless they gave themselves away. If she tried to filter mages out, he would know later if not sooner and do who knows what in retaliation and/or panic. On the other hand, Fiona would be placed in charge of a flock of zealot soldiers. But the mages would be safe and Fiona would be leading the front for their safety while offering sanctuary. This position was not about comforts for Fiona, it was an opportunity for the safety of the Redcliffe mages. The sooner the mages are out of the Redcliffe, the better.

Fiona turned back to Charter, face steeled. “For the safety of the mages of Redcliffe, I accept the inquisition’s offer.”

“I wish you could have come into the position under forgiving circumstances Commander. But that would be redundant in saying.” Fiona held herself back from snorting as Charter took out a quill and ink, pulling parchment towards her. Dipping the quill, readying it at the paper Charter cocked her brow towards Fiona. “Now, Commander Fiona, what can you tell the inquisition about Redcliffe’s select vermin?” 


End file.
